


Disgusting love

by Mr_enderpanda



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_enderpanda/pseuds/Mr_enderpanda
Summary: Reiki is being banded up by langa after the skating duel, Reiki confesses to langa but how will langa react?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Disgusting love

This all takes place after Reki is getting aided by Langa  
Reki is watching Langa Aid him while he stares at Langa's dreamy blue eyes  
Reki: "Ayyo, I could've won if that dumbass didn't just straight up do a 180 on me"  
Langa: "its fine really, You've taught me good enough sensei*teasing*"  
Reki: "Langa, your eyes are totally gorgeous you know?" *soft blush*  
Langa: "well, You're the one to talk! you literally have orange eyes how's that possible?"*late realization that reiki flirted*  
Reki: "I might as well marry you" *grinning*  
Langa: *Panic* "I-Uh- well-"  
Reki: *bows head down to hide a single tear* "I'm disgusting right? i like girls AND boys..."  
Langa: *confused* "Huh? what's wrong with being bi? i mean.. I'm queer as well so-"  
Reki: *surprised* "but I thought you liked girls?"  
Langa: *winks* "I like everyone, I don't care about gender"  
Reki: *sarcastically* "Oh that's scandalous "  
Langa: *comes closer* "isn't it?" *sarcastically*  
Reki: *Grabs Langa's neck and kisses him* "yeah horrific"  
Langa: *makes out with Reki* So, what now?  
Reki: Lets go to the bed, Since we're Disgusting, Scandalous and horrific... Lets get nasty aswell~  
  
  
  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is the first time i've written and posted a fanfic so thanks for reading lmao


End file.
